1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to optical lens assemblies, apparatuses having the same, and methods of forming images through the optical lens assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera technology has greatly expanded in recent years beyond stand-alone cameras into a variety of ubiquitous electronic devices (apparatuses) such as mobile communication devices, home appliances, and so on. Modern electronic devices utilize a number of sensor modules to provide various services such as multimedia services, photo services, and video services. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, the role of the camera incorporated therein has become more prominent. Camera performance such as resolution, etc. of electronic devices has improved according to consumer demand. Various types of photos, e.g. landscapes, portraits, and self-shots (“selfies”) can be taken the using the device cameras, and multimedia files, for example, photos/videos/audio, are typically shared on social network sites or other media.
As semiconductor and display technologies have advanced, optical lens assemblies for cameras of mobile devices have been developed in various ways, for example, improving from low resolution to high resolution, from a small sensor format to a larger sensor format, for example, from a ⅛″ sensor to a ½″ sensor, and with an increasing number of lens assemblies.
Mobile device markets are currently undergoing a trend towards reducing thickness of electronic devices with an integrated optical lens assembly. For example, device thicknesses have recently been reduced from about 10 to 6 mm. This trend may conflict with an increase in the number of lenses and an increase in sensor sizes. For example, it may difficult to achieve the high performance demanded by users by using a small number of lenses. Alternatively, it may be difficult to mount the optical lens assemblies that have proper optical characteristics and/or aberration characteristics while also providing a thin electronic device. Moreover, as lenses become smaller, manufacturing thereof becomes difficult.